Gifted
by Kris Granger 2k6
Summary: It is Alex’s nineteenth birthday, when his Grandmother dies of a ‘Heart Attack’, and he discovers that his world is about to be tipped upside down by something…magical.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold winter morning and Alex Scotts did not want to have to go to college today. He rolled over, basking in the last few glorious moments of his dream, before opening his eyes to yet another day. He sighed, registering his boredom, when the door swung open.

His Grandmother had entered the room, with a tray in her hands. Chrissie was starting to show her age, being seventy four, and her grey hair was suggesting she was starting to get on. Her kind blue eyes, though wrinkled, always beamed. On the tray was a bowl of cereal, and two slices of toast, as well as a steaming hot cup of tea.

Alex pondered for a moment why he was receiving such hospitality from his aged relative, when he spotted the brightly coloured card on the tray.

"Happy Birthday," she said, in her calm voice. He grinned. "Thanks, Gran"

Alex finished his breakfast, and got showered, dried and dressed. He was wearing his school uniform; a white shirt, blue-and-yellow striped tie and black trousers. He ran down the stairs, and opened the Living Room door.

"Surprise," cried Chrissie. She had decorated the room with balloons, and streamers, and several cards warmed the Mantel Piece. There was a few presents, scattered around the cosy room, and with all this excitement, Alex felt young again.

"Gran," he began, blushing.

"I won't take no as an answer. Now, you're my grandson, and I have the right to treat you," she said, her statement ending with a cough.

"You really ought to go to the Doctors for some antibiotics" Alex warned, sinking into the frayed depths of the armchair.

His Gran shook her head. "I couldn't dear, it's just a cough. Now, for your presents," she lifted up a brightly-coloured box, and handed it to her Grandson.

He opened it enthusiastically, yet apprehensively. As he tore into the polka-dotted coverings, a powerful smell of dust entered his nostrils. He coughed slightly, choking on the dust. His fingernails dug into a piece of soft leather.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He tore open the rest of the wrappings, to reveal a large book, A3 size, and with leather covering over the battered, dust-filled pages. There was a strange, golden symbol engraved on the front of the book.

It was Triquetra, yes, Alex knew that from his Maths class, but it seemed to have a special importance, as that was on the only thing on the front of the page, aside the logo.

**THE BOOK OF SHADOWS**

It was engraved upon the book, in the top, right-hand corner, in golden glory. But age was getting to it, and it was faded slightly.

Alex turned the page and a faint whiff of dust, as he saw the Triquetra again, with writing underneath.

**Happy Birthday my dear Grandson,**

**Lots of Love,**

**Gran   
xxx**

Alex smiled, to acknowledge his appreciation. He turned the page, and there was an incantation, in neat, curly writing inscribed upon it.

**'Hear now the hopes of my soul,  
the secrets I hide in the night,  
the oldest of Gods are envoked hear,  
the great work of magic is sought,  
**

**In this night and in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient power,  
return thy powers to the choose ones,  
I want the power, give me the power'**

"I bought it at a pawn shop," his Gran added quickly, noticing the fascination on Alex's face. "It's a guide to the World of Magic," she told him.

Alex nodded, and turned the page, to see a colourful image of a Man, with dark purple eyes, and a tattoo on his arm, in the shape of a skull.

"The Fiend," Alex read aloud, "A being of immense telekinetic and telepathic abilities, which preys on sadness and negativity."

"It's probably fake..." his Gran said, in an afterthought.

Alex nodded, and opened his other presents, which were a lot less _mysterious_ He got a new Camera phone from his Aunt in Austria, A Laptop from his Uncle in Germany, and a collection of books written by his favourite author, sent by his best friend; Ryan.

"Imagine if magic really existed," Alex said, as he skimmed through the books.

There was a chime.

"Oh Dear, you're late for school," his Gran said. She handed Alex her car keys. "Here you go, take my keys and drive my car. I know it's old but it'll do. Goodbye sweetheart." she kissed him.

He pocketed the keys, and his new mobile, and ran from the Living room. She heard him grab his bag from off the banister, shove his feet into his shoes, call "Goodbye" and slam the door.

Alex's words came back to Chrissie.

"_Imagine if magic really existed," _

Chrissie waved her wrinkled hands and the wrapping paper neatly landed in the bin. She snapped her fingers and the trash emptied itself.

One more final wave of her hands, and the book soared over the room and in her arms.

"If you only knew," she said, leaving the room. The door snapped shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alex opened the door to his Tutor Room. It was small, but cosy. The large windows had velvet red curtains over them, and the smell of fresh pine and roses filled the air.

His teacher sat at her desk. Her short hair was whitening and curly, gracing her shoulders. Her desk always remained neat and tidy, paper stacked in the top left corner, three blue folders in the top right, and a laptop in the centre. Her frail old hands tapped at the keyboard, and her horn-rimmed glasses glistened with the blue-white glare of the screen.

"Good Day, Mr. Scotts," her voice was so kindly and gentle, but firm. He nodded and sank into his chair, and dumped his bag on his desk.

"Hey, get my present?" Alex span his head around, and in the row behind him sat Ryan Hurst, his best friend. The two had known each other since Nursery and, despite a few spats; the two had remained friends over the years. 

Alex nodded to Ryan, who grinned. "I'll read those books in English." he replied politely.  
"If 'The Bull' lets you, that is," Ryan remarked, and Mrs. Greenwich, their tutor suppressed a giggle.

"You shouldn't call her that," she told them, and both boys nodded.

The door opened and a clique of three girls entered.

One was Amber; she was very pretty, and very popular. Her hair was blonde, with brown highlights, to her shoulders, and her eyes were pale blue. She wore her white shirt, her blue-and-yellow tie hung loosely round her neck, and her grey skirt, just a little-less than knee length.

The second girl was Amber's best friend, Lilly Moonbeam. Her long curly brown hair was to the small of her back, and in a French plait. She wore the same uniform as Amber, but her tie was neatly knotted in the famous Windsor knot.

Thirdly was Drew, a pretty girl, and Alex's ex. Her hair was dark red, and her eyes blue. The red hair was styled into bunches. She wore trousers instead of a skirt and in her arms, was a large present.

Drew sat next to Alex, and Amber next to Ryan.

Lilly sat behind Amber, with her other friend Mary.

"Happy Birthday," Drew and Amber chorused, with Lilly a second too late.

Alex grinned and opened Drew's present. A Large Blue Folder, with silver stars across it, and his name in loopy gold pen, neatly, in the top corner.

Alex Scotts

He hugged her, and checked the contents. An A4 sheet of paper, also in the same, loopy, curly writing was the first page he came to.

To Alex,

On his 19th Birthday,

May your day be full of happiness,

Lots of Love,

Drew

He went red and hugged her again, flipping through the remainder of the file. Several photos of the Groupeé, as they liked to call themselves, from summer last year;

Alex and Ryan splashing each other in the sea.

Drew sunbathing.

Amber and Lilly with their latest boyfriends.

At the very end of the photo album, was a final photo, with the same gold curly script.

ALEX AND DREW

There was a final section, dedicated to images of Alex and Drew hugging, and kissing.

He smiled. Today couldn't get any more perfect.

The door swung open and the mousy-haired secretary sped over to Mrs. Greenwich. Her magnified eyes grew wide with fear.

"Alex,"

There was a painful silence.

"Your Gran is in hospital."

Alex's heart stopped. "Gran!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alex sat in the office, waiting.

It was his least favourite place to be. Files stacked neatly against the wall, fourteen desks, a computer per desk, and mess all over their tainted wooden surfaces.

Drew and Ryan sat with him. Alex looked at his hands. They were ice cold, and pale. A large woman, with a cheery face, and red cheeks walked over to them.

"Which of you is Alex, me dears?" She said, in her friendly voice.

"Me," Alex said glumly.

"Follow me," she said, and he followed. Drew and Ryan whispered words of luck, but to Alex, these words meant nothing. He walked over to the woman's desk. A framed photo of her family, her children, and their children, all beaming happily. He felt a burst of sadness well up inside him.

She indicated for him to pick up the handset, and he did.

"Hello," his voice croaked.

"Son, I have some bad news," a voice told him.  
"Yes, I know. My Gran's in hospital."

"No, I have some more bad news. She's lapsed into unconsciousness. She may not make it,"

Alex dropped the phone, and it bounced off the oak surface of the desk.

"I have to go see my Gran"

Half an hour later, Alex pulled up at the hospital, and ran inside. "Hello, where is Chrissie Scotts? She came into hospital half an hour ago…" Alex demanded of the receptionist.

"Go left, " the woman pointed in that direction. "Room 17,"

Alex thanked her, then ran to Room 17. He stopped outside. His Gran was inside. He opened it, but it was locked. He could hear shouting inside, so he rammed his shoulder into the door and ran inside.

A man, with red skin, pockmarked and with dark purple eyes was stood over his Gran. Her body was withering and twisting in painful convulsions.

"Gran!" Alex yelled. The man span around, his mouth was full of some red substance.

"Blood…" Alex gasped.

The man made sweeping movements with his hand, and Alex felt himself be thrown threw the door, splinters digging into his back, by some unseen force. He was dazed momentarily.

He woke ten minutes later, his head throbbing painfully. He heard shouting, but not angry shouting like before, panicked shouting. He got up, and ran through the door.

"Charging…80," a doctor yelled. "Clear!"

Chrissie's body shook, but the single note did not waver.

"Beeeeeeep"

"Charging…110" the doctor yelled desperately. "Clear!"

Chrissie's Body leapt into the air, but fell back down, unmoving.

She wasn't breathing anymore.

She was dead.

"Gran! No!" Alex yelled, throwing himself forward, tears in his eyes. He grabbed around her abdomen and sobbed. "Gran!"

"Beeeeeeep..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alex sat on the leather couch, sighing heavily. He had changed into a casual outfit; his favourite blue V-Neck shirt, and his old, torn jeans. A tall, thin, balding man sat opposite him.

Alex looked up, his eyes red. Either side of him sat Ryan and Drew, both still in their uniforms.

The man smiled gravely. "Your Gran left this house to you" he told Alex, in a bored, flat voice.

Alex nodded, as he knew this already. Chrissie had always told him that he would earn the House if anything happened to him.

"Everything she ever owned goes to you," he continued, in the same toneless voice.

Alex nodded but his friends knew he just wanted the earth to swallow the Man.

"I'll show you out," Ryan said, getting to his feet and guiding the aged solicitor to the door.

Alex felt another wave, of tiredness this time. He put his head on Drew's shoulder. She put her arm around his shoulders and rested her head against him.

Ryan returned, looking at the two. Both their eyes reflected the flames from the fire, and they were perfect together.

"A' hem," Ryan announced his presence. Drew and Alex parted instantly.

"I think I'll be going," Drew said, gathering her belongings. Alex heard the slam of the door moments later. He sighed, and drank the last dregs of his tea.

"Why? Why Gran?" he sobbed. His Gran's lifeless body kept flitting in-and-out of his mind.

"The Book!" he gasped, leaping to his feet. Surely there'd be something in it.

He ran up the stairs, his footsteps echoing through the empty hallway. He knew this idea was mad, but anything at all, that could console him would be a easier way to sweep this under the rug.

He wished for the pain to go away. At the top of the stairs, he stopped, and looking in a mirror.  
"Who are you?" he asked himself.  
His skin was white, deathly pale. His hair, dark locks framing his green eyes. Several freckles, reminders of his teenage years spread across his nose. His lips were blood red.

"Who are you?" he repeated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alex took the rusty key from a hook in his Gran's bedroom. He slotted it into the keyhole and turned it. There was a creak and the ancient door swung open, stiffly.

The smell of dust overpowered him. The room had not being used in the last year, and dust had continuously gathered. Alex entered the room, cautiously.

Curled up on the thread-bare rug, was a cat, basking in the few rays of sunlight peering through the grimy window.

Alex's eyes, sore from his tears early, stung more, as the damp air hit him. He blinked several times, and took a few breathes, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

His hand found a thread of string. He yanked it and a bulb lit up. He'd hardly have noticed, as the light bulb was so thickly suffocated in dust and grime, which would take hours to remove a years worth of muck.

He walked over to a book stand, where the Book of Shadows was placed.

There was a page open. At the top of the page were two water-coloured images of cartoon ghosts. He smiled slight, the ink had become faded and now the ghosts looked commercial, rather than spooky.

**Spell to Summon the Dead**

Alex looked at the writing below it, barely distinguishable. Underneath the 'spell' was a note. He picked it up and read it to himself.

**If you are reading these words, my dear Alex, you will know I have died. This book is real. I want you to read this spell above. I will explain the rest later,**

**Lots of Love  
Gran  
X X X  
**

"Later?" Alex questioned his Gran's words. She was dead. How could she explain the rest 'later'? Unless…

**Hear these words, hear my cry,  
Spirit from the other side.  
Come to thee, I summon thee,  
Cross now the great divide.**

Alex closed his eyes and read the spell. A gust of wind surrounded him. The light bulb flashed repeatedly. In the centre of the attic, which Alex had not noticed before, were several candles, stood upright.

Suddenly, they lit, and in a flurry of bright orbs, his Gran appeared.


End file.
